


It's Too Early for This

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: C-3PO learns about Kijimi, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Poe just wants to sleep, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and he doesn't like what he learns lol, and rey, sleepy poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: I did not make it out unscathed! I am extremely scathed!Poe and Rey weren't exactly honest with Threepio when they told him about what happened on Kijimi...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	It's Too Early for This

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days... I did the whole month!!! (I know I'm technically 1-2 days late but still) 
> 
> Let's end it with some fluff!

“Master Rey, Master Rey!” Threepio quickly waddles through the house and barges into the bedroom. “You never truly told me what happened!” The golden droid says with a very accusatory tone.

“What are you even talking about?” Poe moans into his pillow before sitting up to look at his bed side table clock. “It’s four in the morning, is something wrong or are you waking us up for no reason?” 

Rey finally joins the conversation, still buried under the covers. “What can we help you with Threepio?” She mumbles, extremely tired and half asleep.

“On Kijimi, you told me everything went fine with the mission!” The protocol droid explains and steps further into the room. “BB-8 told me everything! This Babu person almost broke my memory core!”

“You were fine buddy, nothing happened that couldn’t be fixed,” Poe lays back down, hopping that this conversation will end soon and he can resume his peaceful night of sleep next to his beautiful wife. “Tell him Rey, maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“Yeah, you made it out pretty unscathed,” Rey adds mid-yawn.

“I did not make it unscathed! I am extremely scathed!” C-3PO screeches worriedly. “We will speak more about this in the morning!”He then walks out of the bedroom as quickly as he entered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments on my rabbles! This was really a challenge but I enjoyed it a lot. <3


End file.
